


Timmy has a foot fetish

by lengfeiLee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Damian maybe 14, Foot Fetish, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, bottom!damian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengfeiLee/pseuds/lengfeiLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TimDami的小肉包，这里大米14岁，原著年龄不考虑</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timmy has a foot fetish

"关于韦恩实业下个季度……"  
突然的推门声打断了年轻CEO的讲话，会议室所有人的目光都转向立在门口西装革履的小韦恩身上。  
"Damian，你来这里做什么?"  
Tim放下激光笔，盯着来者不善的小恶魔。  
"Drake你别忘了，虽然你是CEO，但作为父亲唯一的亲生儿子，我是韦恩企业最大的股东。"  
现任罗宾环顾一周，大摇大摆坐到长桌一端的椅子上，正对着Tim。  
Tim无奈地叹口气，没说什么。自从上次Dick去正义联盟办事，Damian偷翻了他的监控名单两人大打出手后，这小煞星一直躲着他，今天不请自来不知唱的哪一出。  
年轻的CEO继续汇报财政预算，总感觉自己法律意义上的弟弟用超乎年龄的老成目光打量着他，好在他并不说话，谢天谢地。小蝙蝠似乎懂得当众拆他的台，明天哥谭小报就该传出他们兄弟不合的各种传闻了。  
"先生们，谢谢你们的配合。请及时将改动下达到各部门。"  
Tim关上全息投影，示意可以散会了。众人鱼贯而出，Fox路过Damian时似乎想说什么，被Tim打断。  
"谢谢你，我想我们兄弟可以自己解决。"  
Tim特意强调了兄弟二字，天可怜见，他可不想让小恶魔伤及无辜。  
当脚步声散去后，Tim遥控调整了会议室的智能玻璃围墙，使外界看不到也听不到室内所发生的事。  
"你不信任我，在我从Todd手里救了你的小命后你居然不信任我！"  
缩小版的Bruce双臂抱在胸前，开门见山道。  
"Damian，这不是信任不信任的问题。Bruce应该教过你未雨绸缪，即便是我最亲密的泰坦队友，我对他们也是有防御措施的。"  
"这不一样！Grayson、Pennyworth、Brown…都没在你的名单上，为什么偏偏是我？！"  
最年轻的韦恩吼完，转身背对着Tim。  
"Dami…我…"Tim看着他的背影，从没觉得他这么像过一个孩子。  
"Drake，我这几天一直在想。你被Todd重伤时，如果我没赶到…你死了，就没人怀疑我了吧…但我不想那样。"  
夕阳的余晖洒在Damian窄小的肩膀上，那么小的肩膀，已经担负了多少成人也负担不了的重担呢？  
Tim静默地走近，在Damian身后站定。  
"你不会从我的名单上除名。"  
Tim清楚地看到Damian后背的肌肉绷紧了，然后他猛地转过身。  
"很好，Drake！…你…"  
Damian似乎还在考虑是揍一顿Tim还是愤然离开，就被搂进一个带着淡淡古龙水香味的怀抱，立刻噤了声。  
"Damian，对不起，作为Red Robin我不能…忽略任何一个威胁。"  
或许是他的怀抱安抚了Damian，也或许是夕阳温暖舒适，怀里的人没有推开他发起攻击。  
许久，Damian将脸埋在他肩膀上，闷闷说:"我不想成为你的威胁，不想…"  
Damian突然侧过头，在他颈侧吻了一下，又突然反应过来自己做了什么，慌忙要起身。  
Tim灵敏地紧了紧环在Damian腰部的胳膊。  
"哦！"Tim突然咧嘴笑了。  
"什么？！快放开我Drake。"  
"You have a crush on me, um？"  
"怎么可能！我…我只是…"  
年轻的侦探笑得像偷了腥的猫，作为义警，他从不拒绝任何一段露水情缘。这可是高危职业，说不好哪天有个三长两短，所以及时行乐是必要的。但他知道，Damian并不在露水名单上，虽然现在高智商的侦探并不知道该如何形容这种感觉。  
天，Tim发誓他绝对不是恋童癖，他只是偶尔觉得这个前无古人的暴力Robin可爱而已。  
"我也不知道是什么！放开我Drake！"  
Damian的脸颊染上晚霞的色彩，放弃了辩驳。  
Tim看着他，觉得有点口干。  
恋童癖就恋童癖吧！Timothy Wayne你会下地狱的！  
然而此时年轻的CEO一点也不在乎，捧住年幼的韦恩家主的脸，吻了下去。  
Tim清晰地看到Damian瞳孔瞬间放大，祖母绿色的眸子下一秒轻阖上，睫毛如受惊的蝴蝶轻颤着。  
边吻着，Tim边把Damian抱到会议桌上，栖身压住他。  
"Drake？"  
后背接触到坚硬的会议桌，Damian恢复理智，有些慌张地看着Tim。  
"抱歉，太快了？"  
Tim双手撑在Damian身体两侧，西装因为刚才的动作有些凌乱。  
Damian摇摇头，偏过头让微红的脸颊贴上冰凉的桌面。  
见此，Tim俯下身吻上少年领口边缘的脖颈，伸出舌舔舐他刚刚长出的喉结，随手解开衬衫前两颗扣子露出更多肌肤。  
在Tim的撩拨下，Damian的喘息变得粗重，他尝试着隔着衣物抚摸同样半成熟的躯体。Damian眉头微皱，他从来不习惯跟他人有除了搏击之外的肢体接触，Tim的触感让他既陌生又兴奋。  
Tim浅笑，利落地将自己价格不菲的西装外套脱掉扔到一边，而后托住少年的膝弯将双腿抬起，又迅速拽掉小皮靴。  
Damian吃惊地看着Tim将自己穿着白色棉袜的脚掌贴在脸颊上轻轻磨蹭。  
"怎么了，我的小董事长？"  
"Kinky…"  
Damian的脸红的更厉害了，好在室内的光线越来越暗，掩盖了这一点。  
Tim小心褪去Damian的棉袜，比自己至少小三个码的脚丫残留着洗衣液的清香。他知道Damian有些小洁癖，所以毫无顾忌地吻上Damian的脚心。  
"别…Drake！"  
Damian怕痒地想躲。  
"嗯？"  
Tim坏笑着伸出舌，轻轻一舔。Damian差点整个人从桌子上弹起来。  
Tim变本加厉地握住两只脚踝，轮流用脸颊去蹭它们，去亲吻舔舐它们。Damian红着脸咬着下唇，没去阻止，反而掩耳盗铃般闭上眼，伸手去揉裤头鼓起的小帐篷。  
裤链被拉来的声音让Damian疑惑地 睁开眼。Tim从脱掉的西装上衣里拿出钱包，变魔术似的掏出一小包润滑油，挤在裸露的下体上。  
"你居然随身带着？！"  
"哦，小蝙蝠，你回去可以翻一下Dick的钱包和万能腰带。良好传统…"  
在Damian惊诧的眼神中，Tim将剩余的润滑油涂在他双脚脚心。  
"你…"  
"没错，聪明的孩子有奖励。"  
说着，Tim吻了Damian的额头，双手抓着他的脚踝，引导他将双脚脚心相贴，足弓自然成了一个空穴。  
Tim舔舔嘴唇，调整了姿势。  
"Damian，看着我。"  
顶部在足弓外侧磨蹭，将润滑剂涂开。  
"不！原来你那么…嗯…"  
Damian反而用手背盖住双眼，这使脚心的皮肤突然传来的体温更加清晰。  
Tim嗤笑一声原谅了少年的害羞，炙热的肉棍在足弓的嫩肉间反复摩擦。  
喘息声逐渐加重。Damian偷偷把手从眼睛上挪开，眯着眼睛观察前任Robin的动作，若有似无地小心搓着脚丫，换来兄长加快的动作。  
"Dami…你真是…对，就这样。"  
较年长的少年突然停下动作，炽热的欲液打湿Damian的脚掌。  
Tim调整呼吸，满意看到Damian难耐地隔着裤子揉着自己的欲望。  
"轮到你了，小蝙蝠。"  
Tim挪开Damian的手，拉开裤头，用脸蹭蹭刚发育好的小Dami。  
"别！"  
Tim还没反应过来，白液已经射在脸上，甚至粘在刘海上一点。  
Tim反应过来时，已经不可抑制笑出声。而Damian再次蒙上自己眼睛，恨不得这只是场春梦。  
"看来你不常做。"  
Tim拉开Damian的手，借着对方的手指抹去脸上的液体。  
"闭嘴！Drake…"  
Damian觉得自己脸要发烧了，眼睁睁看着Tim舔去他手指上的精液。  
"我脸上还有吗，帮我擦掉。"  
Damian气呼呼地赶紧从会议桌中央的纸巾盒抽出几张餐巾纸，以免Tim用其他奇怪的方式清除他们。  
等到把Damian的脚也清理干净后，Tim开始整理两人的衣物。  
"我知道一家不错的中国菜馆。告诉Alfred不回去了？"  
"你这是在…约我吗？"  
尽管发生了刚才的事Damian还是觉得像在梦里。他今天来，只不过想给自己多日的胡思乱想一个了结。  
"怎么，Damian Wayne怕约会吗？"  
"才不！"  
"那么…"Tim做了个请的姿势，笑容满面"荣幸之至。"


End file.
